My Idiot Brother
by agentmoppet
Summary: Blackcest, Sirius/Regulus. SLASH. Sirius is leaving the family home; how long is he going for this time? Will Regulus succeed in making him stay? Quidditch League Round Ten - forbidden relationships (between family members). 1104 words in Open Office.


**Ready for a little Blackcest, y'all? OTL**

 **Dot-point number one for "sentences I thought I'd never say" …**

 **So the Quidditch league round ten was forbidden love between family members. Which is kind of a squick for me. But... suck it up, princess, right? So here it is xD**

 **Prompts:**

 **2\. (Word) free  
10\. (dialogue) "What do you want from me? **

Walburga Black's screams of rage were surpassed in volume only by the slam of Sirius' bedroom door.

Sirius swore violently and punched the wall. "Shut up, you old bat!"

Nothing quite like Muggle duelling for anger management. A noise from near the window startled him. He spun, pulling his wand out as he turned and yelling "incarcerous!" at whatever foul trap his mother had laid.

Regulus squeaked and fell, the ropes tangling around his arms and legs in a heartbeat and pulling the ground from beneath him. Sirius froze for a split second before his brain caught up with what his eyes were telling him. He slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned, anger forgotten.

"My idiot brother," he muttered, pulling the ropes back. "What am I going to do with you?"

Regulus stood slowly and began to brush the dirt from his clothing with great dignity. His carefully buttoned pureblood robes fell immaculately back into place. "Absolutely nothing, Sirius. It is you, not I, who is in danger of losing their head. What were you thinking, yelling at mother like that?"

Sirius shoved his wand back in his pocket and strode to the cupboard. He opened it and began to empty the shelves, throwing clothing haphazardly onto the ground behind him.

"Watch where you're throwing that!"

Sirius turned to see Regulus plucking a pair of pants from the top of his head, holding them as if they carried the plague. "Then stand out of the way," he said, returning to the closet.

Regulus grunted. "And how long are you going for this time? It's going to take more than a day for mother to cool off after that monstrosity of an argument. You know, you really shouldn't have called her a crusty old-"

Sirius mumbled something from inside the closet. Regulus leaned closer.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Sirius pulled his head out and shoved a pile of socks into Regulus' arms. "Forever," he repeated. "You asked how long I was going for? Forever." He moved to the trunk at the end of his bed and flipped open the lid.

Regulus dropped the socks, his mouth falling open.

"Forever?" He stood, stunned. After several moments pause, he seemed to regain the ability to speak. "Why?"

Sirius waved his wand. The mess on the floor flew through the air and crashed into the trunk. The trunk lid slammed shut, and he looked up at Regulus, locking eyes with his brother for the first time since he'd walked into the room. "Because I can't stay."

Short, simple. Undeniable.

Regulus pulled out his wand. Sirius raised an eyebrow, his eyes travelling along the length of the wood.

"Really, brother?" His eyes flicked back up to Regulus' on the word 'brother'.

Regulus' tongue darted across his lips nervously; an almost imperceptible movement. There was a pause, and then his wand flicked deliberately, and Sirius was dangling from one foot, upside down.

Sirius grunted, flicking his hair in a useless attempt to clear it from his eyes. "Wordless magic, brother? You've improved."

"I have," Regulus replied. He took a step closer to Sirius. Sirius watched him, unmoving, although they both knew he could have escaped if he wanted.

Regulus flicked his wand again. Sirius spun upright and fell back against the door, sliding down until he rested on the floor. He pushed his hair back and looked up at his brother, the beginnings of a smirk gracing his lips.

The smirk was wiped clear when Regulus hauled him to his feet and crashed his own lips down upon it.

Sirius stiffened for only a moment, before he shoved his brother back roughly. But he didn't let him go, instead holding him by his collar so that they were only a foot apart at most. Both were breathing heavily, though Sirius' eyes were almost crazed, where his brother's were merely desperate.

"You said you'd-" Regulus began.

Sirius moved to hit him, interrupting Regulus' careless plea, but stopped at the last second.

"I never-" he began.

Then he gave up. Regulus protested the sudden jolt as Sirius pulled him close, but his words were cut off as Sirius' mouth descended on his own again. For several long seconds there was only the sound of their breathing mixed with desperate groans, though both would deny the sound came from them.

The deafening screech of their mother was a harsh awakening.

Regulus stumbled back, his eyes emotionless once again. It was an expression Sirius thought his younger brother was becoming all too good at.

Sirius laughed, the sound cold to his own ears. "You always were too soft," he said quietly. "Never in the right ways." He knew that his own expression was far too revealing; a hopeless sort of resignation.

Regulus raised one eyebrow. "Soft? I hardly think so."

"I do." Sirius waved his wand so that his trunk lifted into the air. He sailed it through the room to the open window. One more flick, and his broom flew into his outstretched hand.

"You won't stay?" The words were firm, though they sounded like a whisper.

"Why would I?" Sirius didn't turn. He knew the look of incredulity that would be on Regulus' face. The candid demand for an answer.

"You won't stay," Regulus said bitterly, answering for him. "You won't do this. You won't do _this_ , because I'm your brother."

Sirius snorted. "No," he said, mounting his broom. "My brother is gentle and kind. I love my brother. You've killed him."

He didn't expect the sudden force barrelling into his side as Regulus knocked him from his broom. He looked up in surprise at his calm, perfect little brother, who had him pinned to the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Regulus asked, his eyes wide and open in a way they hadn't been for years.

Sirius froze. Did he mean it? Would Regulus truly listen, as he had when they were young? He stared into Regulus' eyes, searching for something. But the black depths remained meaningless to him.

Sirius' mouth hardened. His brother had chosen his side, just as surely as Sirius had chosen his.

He shoved Regulus back and climbed on his broom once more. "Nothing," he spat. "Nothing you can give." He grabbed his trunk and with a flick of his wand tied it roughly to the back of his broom.

"Then what do you want?"

Sirius didn't pause this time. He kicked off the floor and flew out the window, never looking back.

"To be free."


End file.
